Scouting System
Scouting is a system in the Inazuma Eleven games to recruit other players that can't be acquired as the story progresses in each game. For example, you obtain Fubuki Shirou in your team as the story goes on in Inazuma Eleven 2: Fire/Blizzard where you have to get more members to play against Aliea Gakuen, whereas you cannot obtain Suzuno Fuusuke or Nagumo Haruya as the story goes on. Machines There are scouting machines planted in the Inazuma Eleven games, that list the current players available for you to scout from the teams you played against so far in routes. The machine refreshes the list of players to scout every time you use it. Through that way you have to pay the machine to scout, with the Nekketsu (Prestige) points you obtain from winning stray soccer matches. Scouting tree The scouting tree is a tree of miscellaneous players that you can recruit; players that are normally scouted from stray soccer matches or random encounters. The tree starts with Endou Mamoru, then extends to a branch or multiple branches of other players, and so on. You have to pay the machine to scout, with the Nekketsu points you obtain from winning stray soccer matches. Players are recruited by going to a certain location, and then talking to them. Some require a four-person lineup match or matches that you have to win consecutively in order to scout the specified character. Note: You can't scout two people at the same time, resulting in you wasting the Nekketsu points. Battle scout Sometimes when you are battling a random team while walking around the region, after you have successfully beaten the team, one of the members of that team may ask for you to recruit them. You have the option of yes or no. The chance of a player asking you to recruit them is dependent on your amount of Yuujou (Friendship) points; the higher the amount, the more likely the player will ask you to recruit them. Gacha machines Like those drink vents, that you put a coin in, press a button, and get your choice of drink. In the games you can collect 3 types of chips, to go into 3 different choices for the vents. You put in a chip, it'll drop a little plastic ball that opens to say the player you can scout, the position, the stats, level, and info. You have the choice of yes or no, though you will be wasting chips if you keep choosing no. Community master Introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO games, it is the new way to recruit characters. Community masters offer kizunack lists, which list kizuna cards with the current players available for you to scout from the teams you played against so far. More community masters are unlocked, as the main story progresses or the game gets cleared. The kizuna cards indicate the requirements, which are needed to recruit a specific player. *List of community masters in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *List of community masters in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kizuna coins This feature only appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game. There are five different coloured coins (Blue, Red, White, Purple and Gold), which rank differently in what scout characters they can get. The blue kizuna coin, being the lowest rank of the five, get the more weaker and common scout characters, whereas the gold kizuna coins give you the chance to get the more stronger and rare scout characters. You may need more than one of same coin to get some characters. There is also a machine located on Sandorius that only accepts gold coins and gives kizuna cards for characters that can't be obtained elsewhere, skill manuals and items. The machine will appear after the story mode is finished. The following characters' kizuna cards are dropped from the machine: *A Shimofu (Hyper Dive mode) *Amemiya Taiyou (Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei) *Bado Addo (Hyper Dive mode) *Bahamusu (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Big *Bull Rex (Hyper Dive mode) *Clara Jane *Dai Road (Hyper Dive mode) *Dhanna (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Einamu (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Emi Uru (Hyper Dive mode) *Fa Neel (Hyper Dive mode) *Fei Rune (Mixi Maxed with Big) *Fei Rune (Mixi Maxed with Tyrano) *Galling (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Gamma (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Garsha Wolfein (Mixi Maxed with G Idenshi) *Gouenji Shuuya (Chrono Stone form) *Gouenji Shuuya (Galaxy form) *Gra Fom (Hyper Dive mode) *Hakuryuu (Mixi Maxed with Koumei) *Hakushuu *Iru Meru (Hyper Dive mode) *Kirino Ranmaru (Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc) *Kiriya *Kei Rou (Hyper Dive mode) *Kuosu (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Ma Donel (Hyper Dive mode) *Master Dragon *Matatagi Hayato (Normal form) *Matsukaze Tenma (Mixi Maxed with Shuu) *Medam (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Nanobana Kinako (Mixi Maxed with Master Dragon) *Nii Bell (Hyper Dive mode) *Nishiki Ryouma (Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto Ryouma) *Nishizono Shinsuke (Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku) *Orca (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Potomuri Emnator (Fusion form) *Rau Sem (Hyper Dive mode) *Rei Rukh (Hyper Dive mode) *Reiza (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Rin Cool (Hyper Dive mode) *Rujiku (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Saryuu Evan (Mixi Maxed with S Idenshi) *Saryuu Evan (with goggles) *Sasuke *Sei Saabo (Hyper Dive mode) *Shinkiri *Tendou *Tochan *Torb (Mixi Maxed with Tochan) *Tsurugi Yuuichi (Mixi Maxed with Tsurugi Kyousuke) *Tsururyuu *Ward (Mixi Maxed with Zanark) *Vanfeny Vamp (Mixi Maxed with V Idenshi) *Zanark Avalonic (Mixi Maxed with Clara Jane) *Zanark Avalonic (Mixi Maxed with Sousou) *Zara Kusu (Hyper Dive mode) The following skills are dropped from the machine: *Anti Critical! *Block Plus 30 *Catch Plus 30 *Dribble Plus 30 *GP Plus 30 *Hayashi no Kokoroe *Hi no Kokoroe *Kaze no Kokoroe *Kick Plus 30 *Lucky Plus 30 *Mu no Kokoroe *Power Block *Power Dribble *Powerful Shooter *Setsuyaku! *Speed Plus 30 *Stamina Plus 30 *Technique Plus 30 *TP Plus 30 *Yama no Kokoroe Trivia *The mechanic, that appeared in Galaxy, is similar to the Gacha Machine feature that debuted in Inazuma Eleven 3, as they both have to do with gathering coins to scout characters. Category:Game mechanics